


Lluvia de estrellas. Sterek

by xAmeLie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmeLie/pseuds/xAmeLie
Summary: 〝Cuando una lluvia de estrellas se desate en tu noche, me pedirás en silencio cada deseo".





	Lluvia de estrellas. Sterek

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Lo que perdemos siempre vuelve a nosotros, aunque a veces no del modo que esperamos.**_
> 
>  

Hoy era el gran día. Stiles estaba impaciente, había estado esperando todo el año para esta noche. La lluvia de estrellas, ese día en el que todo Beacon Hills subía a esa montaña donde se veía todo el pueblo a ver la mágica lluvia. Todos iban con la cena, como si fuesen a ver una película en un cine de verano. Normalmente el sheriff y Stiles iban con la madre de Scott y el, Melissa llevaría los sandwiches secretos. Sí, como lo oís, si intentabas ver lo que llevaban te lo arrebataba inmediatamente. Y claro, dada  la especialidad de la noche y la vagancia de los Stilinski, llevarían pizzas. Pero este año iba a ser diferente, iban a ir todos juntos. La manada entera, de hecho tenían un grupo de whatsapp hecho (obviamente por Stiles). En el estaban: Erica y Boyd, Allison y Kira, Scott y Isaac, Lydia y cora, Jackson y Dani... y Stiles y Derek. No hace falta decir que todos los nombrados eran pareja, excepto los dos últimos.

 

Stiles desde el primer momento tuvo el llamado flechazo que el creía no correspondido. También creía que ocultaba bien su enamoramiento, pero todo lo contrario, lo supo cuando Scott le avisó en un entrenamiento de que olía a excitación desde la otra punta de la ciudad. Ese día Stiles se fue corriendo por la vergüenza de que otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta.

 

Derek seguía siendo una roca emocional, después de Jennifer pareció cerrarse completamente. Pero no el plan de no decir ni cuando tiene hambre, de hecho, con el tiempo se abrió a toda su manada. Ahora hablaba más, era mucho más amable, especialmente con Stiles, el asunto es que parecía no volverse a interesar amorosamente en nadie, y eso entristecía a Stiles.  Pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos le amargaran la noche.. Iba a drisfrutarla con su manada, que quería y ellos le querían a el. Antes con todos los problemas no podían forjar sus amistades como es devido, pero después de un año sin problemas sobrenaturales, todos eran inseparables literalmente.  Para ir al cine era un problema ya que ocupaban la mitad de las butacas, pero siempre acababan saliendose con la suya y se sentaban todos juntos.

 

Para Stiles todo era felicidad hasta que todos se iban y sólo quedaban el y Derek. No, Derek ya no le trataba mal como antes, el problema era que se ponía tan nervioso que, u olvidaba como hablar (algo sorprendente en Stiles) cuando Derek hacía alguna broma, o se caía quedando en ridículo delante de el. Le gustaba estar con el aún así. Se divertían juntos, hacían bromas, contaban sus anécdotas.. incluso Derek le contaba cosas de su familia, tema delicado para el.  Y eso le hacía muy feliz a Stiles.  Stiles estaba enamorado de Derek Hale y nadie lo iba a cambiar.

 

* * *

 

 Me desperté por un ligero olor a quemado que me alarmó, me levanté tan bruscamente que desperté a Isaac.

-Es tu madre haciendo tortitas..-dijo con voz ronca

-Perdona-Dije sin levantar la voz, a lo que Isaac se dió la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

 

Bajé y mi madre estaba batallando con una tortita que no se quería dar la vuelta. Me puse a su lado sigilosamente y dije:

-Bú.

Se tragó un grito y me dió un golpe en el hombre al ver que era yo.

-Buenos días.-Dije con voz risueña.

-Hazlo otra vez y te quedas sin sandwiches, buenos días.-Terminó de hacer lo que se suponía que eran tortitas- Me voy, llego tarde. La comida para esta noche está en la nevera, no me esperes, me va a llevar el padre de Allison. Y lleva el móvil, te llamaré para saber donde estáis y..

-Vale Mamá, no te preocupes.-Suspiró

-Vale-Me dió un beso en la mejilla- Y la próxima vez.. Dile a Isaac que espere hasta que yo esté dormida.

Me quede boquiabierto y se fue felizmente.

Mi móvil sonó, esperaba que fuera Stiles recordando lo de esta noche, pero para mi sorpresa era Derek. Espera, ¿Derek? ¿Desde cuándo Derek envía mensajes?

"Scott tenemos que hablar. ¿Estás sólo?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué?

¿Para qué querrá hablar? ¿Se irá de Beacon Hills otra vez?

Sacudí mi cabeza por esos pensamientos, Derek no nos haría eso. No otra vez. No habrían pasado ni 5 minutos en lo que buscaba el sirope cuando Derek tocó la puerta.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar?

-¿Puedo pasar al menos?-Dijo con un tono serio pero burlón.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, claro. ¿Quieres un café o algo?-Dije echandome a un lado para que pasara.

-Un café solo-Olfateó la casa- ¿No huele a quemado?

-Eh.. sí, mi madre tenía prisa-Dije dándole una taza de café caliente- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Espero que no problemas, Stiles está como loco.

-No sé si es un problema.-Dijo con voz neutra.

 Isaac apareció con el pelo revuelto y medio dormido. Vino a mi y me dio un pico.

-Hola Derek, ¿Qué pasa?

-Dice que no lo sabe.

-He dicho que no se si es un problema, Scott.

Isaac rió.

-Bueno cuéntame que pasa ya, me estás poniendo nervioso.-Isaac se sentó conmigo a comer tortitas con un café cortado y mucho azúcar, como a el le gusta. De este modo Derek quedaba delante de nosotros dos.

-Es sobre Stiles.

Eso me confundió.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? Últimamente os lleváis bien, ¿No?

Derek bajó la cabeza apretando la mandíbula y cuando la subió nos dedicó a los dos la mirada más profunda desde que le conocemos.

-Como le digáis esto a alguien os mato.

No hace falta decir que un escalofrío nos recorrió la columna a ambos. Quise disimular mi acojone tomando café y...

-Creo.. que me gusta Stiles.

Lo escupí muy cómicamente

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Eh.. Derek, ¿te avergüenzas de Stiles? No entiendo tanto secretismo.-Dijo Isaac con cuidado.

-Creeme que no, es solo que.. tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que se acabe. Estamos bien ahora, sin compromiso, y temo que si lo hacemos oficial se acabe. Que le pase algo, o que me traicionen.. otra vez. No me lo perdonaría.-Su tono era lastimero, como si un niño hubiera roto algo importante de la casa.

-Pero, ¿Es completamente enserio? ¿Desde cuándo?-Dije aún sin poder digerir la situación.

-Unos meses.. Se lo comenté a Boyd y a Erica, pero ella sóllo me dijo que le besara y Boyd le apoyó.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh vamos Derek! eres el que más ha ligado de aquí, ¿Cómo lo hacías con.. bueno las otras?-Comentó Isaac terminándose sus tortitas.

-Ellas eran las que se acercaban, a demás, no es como lo que estoy sintiendo por Stiles. No sé que hacer, ¿Qué opináis?

Me quedé un momento pensando y organizando mis ideas, aunque mi opinión estaba clara cuando Stiles me habló de sus sentimientos, era más mi asombro al saber que los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo por fin eran correspondidos. El ambiente tenso que había desapareció, Derek nos estaba entregando su confianza, e Isaac y yo íbamos a reaccionar bien.

-Creo que está bien, eres un buen tipo para el. Ambos lo habéis pasado mal, os comprendéis  y es flipante la conexión que tenéis. Termináis vuestras frases, ni siquiera  Isaac y yo hacemos eso!

Derek asintió agradecido.

-¿Isaac?-Preguntó Derek para saber suopinión.

-Deberías decirselo esta noche,  ya está como loco, se pondrá aún más feliz.

-Si es que puede.-Isaac y Derek me miraron con cara de "¿En serio?"- ¿Qué? Quería intentarlo.

Isaac sonrió negando con la cabeza, se notaba que ambos se querían y Derek esperaba estar así algún día con Stiles.

 

* * *

 -¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-Pregunté una vez que Derek se fue a su casa.

-A Stiles le gusta Derek.-Confesó Scott.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Ven corre!-Le cogí del brazo y subimos corriendo a nuestra habitación. Encendí el portatil y llamé a Allison.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó Scott.

-Shhhh.

Después de un rato respondieron Allison y Kira, ambas con el pintalabios corrido por toda la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Isaac?

-Me debes 20 pavos.-Dije sonriendo.

Allison abrió la boca y después puso cara de alegría, mientras que Scott tenía cara de "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando".

-Apostaron que Stiles y Derek iban a acabar juntos.-Dijo Kira con diversión.

-¿Qué?

* * *

 

**20:00 pm  
**

 

-¿En qué piensas tanto sobrino?-Dijo Peter con mofa.

-En nada.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Estás muy callado para no ser nada, y tienes cara de adolescente enamorado. ¿Quién es? ¿Otra profesora?-Dijo con tono burlón.

Viendo por donde iba a ir la conversación, decidí ignorarle.

-O quizás.. ¿El hijo del Sheriff?

Erguí la espalda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dije poniendo los brazos delante mía y sacando pecho.

-No lo sabía, pero ahora sí.-Amplió su arrogante sonrisa-¿Se lo dirás esta noche? Seguro que le señalarás las estrellas como un galán. Vamos Derek, se un poco más original.

Me dí la vuelta con intención de irme pero

-Ahora enserio, lo sospechaba. Sientate conmigo un momento, vamos a hablar.-Le hice caso ya que su tono era serio y autoritario. Nos sentamos en una mesa, cara a cara.-Recuerdas a Papá y a Mamá ¿verdad?-Asentí-recuerdas lo que eran?

-¿Un matrimonio?-Peter puso cara de confusión ante mi respuesta.

-Eran más que eso. Tu madre tuvo la suerte de conocer a su compañero, su pareja para toda la vida. Talia te contaba la leyenda por las noches, no me creo que no te acuerdes.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? Ahora están.. muertos.

-Te creía más listo. ¿Cómo te sientes con Stiles?

-Más.. cómodo. No tengo que medir mis palabras con el, puedo ser sincero. Sé que puedo contar con el, y el conmigo claro. Dios Peter! No paro de pensar en el!-Me tapé la cara con las manos por la vergüenza, no me puedo creer que le haya dicho esto a mi tío.

-No te avergüences sobrino.. entonces, después de lo que me has dicho, ¿a qué conclusión llegamos?

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle asustado.. Stiles era mi.. ¿Compañero?

-Ah! Lo has pillado!

-¿Cómo me puedo asegurar de que es el?

-Yo te lo confirmo.-Se hechó hacia atrás con los brazos en el pecho.-Juntos oléis exactamente igual que a tus padres. No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a su compañero, no le dejes ir Derek.-Su voz era seria, pero alegre, lo que me dió más fuerza para decírselo.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo, ayúdale con la cena de esta noche, así empiezas a pensar en como decírselo.-Asentí.

Tener el apoyo de tantas personas me quitaba ese miedo, ese recelo a las nuevas relaciones. La mayor parte de _mi manada_ me daba esa fuerza para seguir luchando por mi mismo. Por mi felicidad y ahora la de Stiles. Sólo esperaba ser correspondido.

-Voy a llamarle, pírate.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco-Está bien.-Dijo alargando la última sílaba.

Marqué su número y sonreí por la foto que puse en su contacto. Era el medio dormido. Una vez fuimos a la bolera y le lleve a casa. Estaba tan cansado que se durmió. El móvil empezó a sonar y me puse nervioso. No me sentía así desde... Kate. Per se que Stiles no es así, el es el. Simplemente es el, nunca me traicionaría, y espero que yo a el tampoco.

-Hola Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeerek? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo con voz risueña.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta- Sobre esta noche..

-No me digas que no puedes venir, no seas un lobo amargado! Tienes que venir.

-No no, no es eso. Quería preguntarte..-tosí, no quería meter la pata- ¿Qué vas a llevar para cenar?

-Ah era eso! Te iba a sacar a patadas del loft. Voy a llevar pizzas, siempre llevamos pizzas. De hecho ahora les preguntaré a los chicos de que las quieren, ¿Quieres ayudarme? Si eso recógeme dentro de una hora, la pizzería cierra a las 11 y entre que las hacen nos dan las uvas. Tu favorita es la carbonara ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues tu y yo la compartimos ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto, nos vemos en una hora Stiles.

-Adióoooss.

Una risa se escuchó detrás mía-Estás enamorado sobrino.

-Cállate.

* * *

 

 Ya teníamos todas las pizzas e íbamos a ir en el coche de Derek al mirador, donde se supone (Por que siempre llegan tarde) estarían todos. En el último momento decidieron comprar nubes, así que también haríamos una hoguera. ¿Ilegal? Sí. ¿Para el hijo del Sheriff? No. De camino Derek estaba callado, demasiado pensativo. Y no es por presumir pero puedo decir que lo conozco y a este hombre le pasa algo. Y si..? ¿¡Se ha dado cuenta!? Oh no! Calma Stiles, calma!

 

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Y a ti?-Mi voz salió más normal de lo que esperaba, cosa que sorprendió a Derek ya que apuesto 20 pavos a que olió mi nerviosismo. 

-Nada, supongo.-Dijo distante.

¿Enserio? después de un año enseñándole a hablar, volvía a ser tan huraño? No voy a mentir, esta actitud suya duele, pero hoy es la lluvia de estrellas, vamos a calmarnos.

 

* * *

 

 

¿Y cómo se lo digo? Según Cora debo decírselo sin más, pero no puedo. Debo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Stiles estaba desanimado por mi comportamiento, y debo cambiarlo ya, no puedo ser tan egoísta. Llegamos y sorprendentemente ya estaban todos aquí. Todos estaban emocionados y yo no lo iba a estropear. Comimos un par de nubes, pero la lluvia no empezaba hasta la 1, así que me fui a dar un paseo a organizar mis ideas. Cora me dió una pulsera para dársela a Stiles cuando se lo dijera. La toqué con mis dedos, era de macrame, apuesto que también consagrada. 

 

-¿Derek, pasa algo?-Stiles apareció derrepente y guardé la pulsera en mi bolsillo y me giré, sin querer le miré directamente a los ojos, lo que causo un escalofrío en ambos. Cagándola desde el principio.

-Siéntate conmigo.-No dije por favor, pero mi tono era amable. Se sentó a mi lado, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que dijese.

-No sé hablar.

-Se rió-Eso ya lo se, señor habloconlascejas. Pero vamos! Sabes que me puedes contar lo que te está perturbando.

Derrepente todo estaba en silencio, y se creó un ambiente agradable, o eso me parecía. Curiosamente siempre que estaba con el me sentía así. Y recordé un cuento que mi madre siempre contaba cuando me sentía perdido.

-De pequeño, si no podíamos orientarnos como lobos, nos enseñaron a orientarnos a través de las estrellas.-Miré a Stiles y estaba escuchando atento, pero volví a desviar la mirada, ya que no me atrevía a mirarle.- Y cuando terminabamos e íbamos a dormir, nos contaban un cuento. _Hace mucho, había un niño que amaba las estrellas, todas las noches de desvelaba para verlas, incluso se enamoró de una. Era la más brillante de todo el cielo que se podía ver desde su ventana, pero una noche desapareció. Salió de casa en su busca, y se perdió en medio del bosque. Hacía frío, y sus padres no sabían que se había ido. Se sentía sólo y desesperado, entonces su amada estrella apareció, brillando con fuerza guiándole hacia su casa._

 _-_ ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?

Hubo un silencio, dudando entre decirlo o perder la oportunidad. Pero mi manada me apoyaba, y aún no siendo correspondido, me gustaría que lo supiera.

-Que tu eres mi estrella.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Qué?-Derek me miraba esperando mi respuesta.-Por una vez en tu vida, puedes ser claro, por favor. Me va a dar un ataque.

-Que te quiero, Stiles.

Me levanté impresionado, un Derek sin filtros es demasiado para mi. 

-Ehh.. ¿Estas seguro? Igual sólo estas confundido, a ver, ultimamente estamos de buen rollito, quizás crees que por eso me quieres. Vamos! Soy Stiles, delgaducho-hice un baile raro- hiperactivo y poco agraciado! Yo que tu me lo replantearía eh. ¿Te has visto? Estás buení.. a ver no es que me haya fijado pero tengo ojos. 

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Creo que sí.

Y ME BESÓ. DEREK HALE ME BESÓ. Y digo me besó porque yo no sé besar y casi que no movía los labios. Tenía una mano en mi cuello y otro en mi cintura, con mis manos en su pecho. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de apartarlo, por si no era correspondido. Pero si señor, lo es. Me miró a los ojos, ¿Alguna vez he dicho lo bonitos que son? Y me abrazó. Hacía mil años que no me daban un abrazo, y un abrazo de Derek se sentía demasiado bien, casi para ser real.

-¿Estoy soñando?

-No.

-A.

 

Derek inspiró.-Enserio te quiero.-Se separó esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo también te quiero.-Derek puso cara de alivio y sonrió.

-Dame la muñeca.-Confuso accedí, y me puso una pulsera marron.

-¿Y esto?

-Te lo contaré más adelante.

Todo era relajado, estabamos juntos y era lo que importaba. Se escucharon aplausos detrás nuestra, todos estaban sonriendo mirandonos. 

 

-Ya tardabais.-Dijo Jackson. 

-Cállate.

 

* * *

 

Estabamos repartiendo las pizzas, Cora me miraba orgullosa, y yo no podía estar más feliz. Stiles me quiere, y yo lo quiero a el. Mucho. Y quiero que lo sepa.

 

-Cállaos que empieza!-Dijo Stiles sentado como un indio comiéndose un trozo de pizza. Todos estaban juntos y yo no pude resistir el abrazarle por la espalda. 

-Te quiero muchisimo.-Le dije el oido.

-Y yo a ti.

 

 

**_Puedo jurar que las estrellan brillaban por nosotros, por todos nosotros._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo espero que os haya gustado este fic, es la primera vez que publico uno y espero que no sea tan desastre como espero. Aclarar que segun este fanfic hay una lluvia de estrellas cada año, que nadie me venga a linchar. Siento si hay alguna falta o si me enrrollo en alguna parte, o si todo pasa muy rápido. Si os ha gustado compartidlo o dadle kudos, sería fantástico!


End file.
